She's Mine so Back OFF
by My.Moonlight.Magic
Summary: Oi, freak don't you dare touch her coz she's mine so back off." natsume said angrily and with that he grab mikan's wrist and drag her to somewhere. What exactly happen? R


_My Moonlight Magic: Hey..you!! Well it's my first story here in this err.. account so here I'am again starting all over again...^^ Now on with my story._

**_TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT_**

**_She's Mine So Back OFF_**

**_By:_**

**_My Moonlight Magic_**

_Summary: "Oi, freak don't you dare touch her coz she's mine so back off." natsume said angrily and with that he grab mikan's wrist and drag her to somewhere. What exactly happen??? R&R_

**_TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT_**

_It was a one peaceful night at Gakuen Alice, Tokyo Japan. Well that's only for some students,cozsome students were still 100% awake and kept blabbering -or more like arguing- with nonesense **THEM.**_

"Y-YOU P-PERVERTED F-FREAK!!!!!!!! How dare you peek at my underwear again!!!!!! Even though it's already night time!!!!" mikan screamed angrily at the same time a matching blush due of anger.

"It's not my fault star-printed-panty-girl, You were the one showing it to me." natsume said with a smirk plastered on his face.

_"Grr!! How I wish I could remove that stupid smirk on his face!!!argh!!!!" mikan thought. _

_"_Jerk." mikan said.

"Stupid." natsume replied.

"Arrogant." mikan said.

"Ugly." natsume replied

"Dimwit." mikan retorted.

"Pig-headed." he replied.

"Doofus." mikan retorted.

"Blabber." Natsume said with a smirk plastered again on his oh-so handsome face.

"HmMpF." mikan just said.

"_"

_[anyways what the hell just happened earlier.]_

_Flashback:_

_Mikan being the klutzy ones forgot to close her 3-star door before going inside the bathroom to have some bath and with that her so-called "Boyfriend" [OOps!!I forgot to mention that mikan and natsume are already together..Gomene!!] didn't even bother to knock since he know that mikan is a person who always forgets to lock her door._

_"That silly girl, she forgot to close her door for the 100th time." natsume thought._

_*At the bath-I mean at MIKAN'S BATHROOM.*_

_"Eh??? did I just hear foot-steps???Nah!!Maybe it's just my imagination." mikan thought and started humming another song again._

_When mikan was done taking a bath there she saw her "possesive boyfriend" lying himself on her bed._

_"Eh??? How did he??Oh my I forgot to lock the door again!!!!!!" mikan thought while slapping her face mentally._

_Mikan noticed that natsume was sleeping while his face was covered on his manga [ how did she know??] that's why she took the opportunity to dress herself up but she didn't notice that while she was dressing herself up a pair of crimson-eyes was watching her while dressing up.[Gee.....Natsume really a perv.]_

_"Phew!!!That was close." mikan thought while fixing her hair into a neat ponytail._

_". star-printed-panty-girl so how was my acting at sleeping??? is it good enough??" natsume asked mikan while having another infamous smirk plastered on his face._

_"Eh???What is he talking about??" mikan thought [dense girl...hay naku hahaha]_

_*Blink*_

_*blink*_

_*blink*_

_"EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Na-natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan screamed on top of her lungs which mad natsume's ears surely bleed._

_End of flashback:_

There was a awkward silence withtwo [but hey??aren't they already used with arguing???] but since mikan isn't the silent-type she broke the ice _-hay sa wakas!!!!-_

"Neh,natsume-kun can we go to the central town tomorrow???" mikan asked.

"No." natsume replied coldy.

"Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan begged.

"No." natsume again said.

"Pretty please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikansaid with a matching puppy dog eyes.

"_Does eyes!!!!!argh!!!!!!!" natsumethought then suddenly come up with an idea._

"I'll go with you." natsume said emotionless.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!arigat-" mikan was cut-OFF when natsume continued his sentence.

"Oi Baka,I'm not yet done with my sentence." natsume said emotionless then continued again. "I'll go with you **But you have to kiss me right now**." natsume said seductively.

"EHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..!!!!NEVER!!!!" mikan screamed but it was to late natsume already gave a fast kiss on mikan's lips it lasted for 10 seconds and then he broke it.

"Fine, I'll go with you." natsume said then stood up brushed his pants and then started to walk away followed by mikan.

*AT THE CENTRAL TOWN*

_Both of the couples started to walk with different stores hand-in-hand until Mikan spotted the arcade._

_"_.Natsume let's play DMX" mikan suggested.

"HN." natsume just said.

"I'll take that as a yes now let's go!!!!" mikan said while dragging natsume to the token seller.

"10 tokens please." mikan said with a cheery smile plastered on her face which made the token seller which is a boy start to drool,much to natsume's jealousy he immediately shot a death glare to the guy which made the guy start to sweat heavily.

"Why do I feel like the temperature is rising??" a random girl said.

_"Must be natsume..Oh well..better drag him to the DMX already." mikan thought._

They went to the DMX already [DMX is a thing like uhM......Dance rebbo-whoops!!si that the right spelling??-] to play but when mikan started to put the tokens to the machine there was a guy who suddenly approached her.

"Mikan,Oi,nee-chan!!!" a guy said.

"Eh??? Kaito!!!! Your back from korea!!!! How are you??? I've miss you so much!!!" mikan screamed while giving his brother a big hug.

"Mou Mou mikan-nee stop hugging me or else they'll think were an item." Kaito said but still as if mikan heard nothing she just kept hugging his 2 years younger brother.

"Kaito kaito!!!!!!!!! Dad and Mom misses you already!!" mikan said

"I met them earlier so stop it!!!" kaito said trying to shoo his big sis.

Mikan kept hugging and hugging her brother until a cold voice suddenly spoke.

"Oi, freak don't you lay your filthy hands o his coz **SHE'S MINE SO BACK OFF.**" natsume said coldy will dragging mikan away from kaito not bothering to hear an explanation from mikan.

**_TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT_**

**_-END OF STORY-_**

**_TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT_**

_My Moonlight Magic: Phew!!! Haha so like it????Or hate it????Boring???Or what-so-ever..Anyways please do review....Love Lots..mwah!!!_


End file.
